1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a selectively expandable personnel basket wherein the width of the same may be selectively increased from a first collapsed or folded position to a second expanded non-collapsed working position. More particularly, this invention relates to a selectively expandable and contractible personnel basket for a truck mounted telescopic boom structure or crane wherein the width of the personnel basket may be reduced when the personnel basket is in its stowed position on the truck so that the width of the truck and boom structure does not exceed highway width restrictions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Truck mounted telescopic boom structures or cranes frequently have a jib boom mounted on the outer end of the innermost boom section to enable the boom structure to perform tasks which would not be possible without the jib boom. The jib booms of the prior art are usually pivotally mounted to the outer end of the innermost boom section so that the jib boom may be pivotally moved between an operative extended position to an inoperative stowed position adjacent one side of the boom structure. A personnel basket, bucket, work platform, etc. is frequently mounted on the outer end of the jib boom. However, if the personnel basket is not disconnected from the jib boom when the jib boom and the boom structure are in their stowed positions, the personnel basket will protrude laterally from the side of the truck and will cause the truck to be “over width.” To avoid the “over width” problem, the personnel basket is usually disconnected from the jib boom and stowed on the truck deck or bed or even placed on a trailer or the like. When it is desired to again connect the personnel basket to the jib boom, the boom structure must be extended with the jib boom then being pivoted to its operative position. The personnel basket, which may weigh 200-300 pounds, must then be moved to where the outer end of the jib boom is positioned. The personnel basket must then be properly aligned with the jib boom to enable attachment bolts or pins to be properly placed to connect the basket to the jib boom, which is a difficult task at best, especially if the basket is not positioned on a level surface or if the truck is on an uneven surface.
The problems of the prior art were solved by the invention described in Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 7,926,670. In Applicant's prior invention, the width of the personnel basket thereof was necessarily limited so as not to exceed highway width restrictions when the personnel basket was in its stowed position and the truck was being moved from one location to another.